1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer technology, and more particularly to methods, apparatus, and systems for displaying information.
2. Description of the Background Art
A computer user, hereinafter referred to as “end-user”, typically receives information from the computer via a peripheral device such as a display monitor or a sound device. For example, a notification text box may be displayed on the monitor after the completion of a task. As another example, a beeping sound may be emitted by the sound device in the event of an unrecoverable error.
Computer networks allow remotely located computers to pass messages to one another. These messages may contain various types of information. Typically, messages that pertain solely to the processing aspects of the computer (e.g., machine-related information) are processed without alerting the end-user, while those directed to the end-user are displayed on the monitor for viewing. On the Internet, for example, an end-user gets bombarded with all sorts of messages as she navigates from one website to another. Most of these messages contain advertising information and are prominently displayed on the monitor, supposedly to attract the end-user's attention. Typically, these advertising messages are also designed such that the end-user has to take some action in order to get rid of them or view their contents. However, instead of getting the end-user's attention by prominently displaying the message or forcing the end-user to act on the message, the end-user usually gets annoyed and, as a result, instinctively removes the message without reading it.
From the foregoing, a more effective technique of presenting information to end-user is highly desirable.